


And How It Came To Be

by Merfilly



Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why so many fall dead around Jessica?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And How It Came To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailelie/gifts).



It had all been a girlish fantasy, once upon a time. Jessica was a bright child, with a rich imagination, and a deep wish to do good in the world. She could not have known that there was witching blood, deep in her New England veins, the kind that takes the innermost wish and turns it outward, bringing it into truth for all to see.

And so it was, unknowing of that Dark Gift given to an ancestress by the Dark Lord himself, Jessica eventually turned to sharing her imagination with the world, and her subtle and terrible gift manifested. For even as she imagined dreadful murder to put it into prose for one and all to read, so did the world fall prey to death, dark and foreboding, so that she could also help those around her.


End file.
